clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Giant
The Royal Giant card is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). He is a building targeting, long-ranged troop with very high hitpoints and moderate damage. A Royal Giant costs 6 Elixir to deploy. Its appearance is similar to that of a Giant but he sports a darker colored cloth coat, has a mustache with sideburns which go down to his chin, wears an earring on his right ear, and wields a cannon in one hand and a cannonball in the other. Strategy *Since the Royal Giant is a long-ranged troop, he will not protect any melee or shorter ranged troops from enemy defenders, making his high hitpoints worthless as a meat shield. **It is possible to use the Royal Giant as a tank if the player puts down melee troops after the Princess Tower targets the Royal Giant. **The Princess can stay safely behind the Royal Giant since she has a longer range than him. *The Minion Horde, Skeleton Army, and Barbarians can effectively counter a Royal Giant due to their high damage output, minimizing the amount of damage the Royal Giant is able to do. However, they are defeated easily by supporting splash units like the Wizard or spells like Arrows. *The Ice Wizard's ability to slow down troops can also be an effective option to make the Royal Giant less of a threat. *The Inferno Tower is one of the best counters, but place it near the Royal Giant so that he does not outrange it. *Placing him on the end of the bridge allows him to attack the enemy Princess Tower almost immediately, making him an instant threat. After destroying one tower and opening the lane, he can be placed in the middle of the opponent's map to immediately attack the second Princess Tower. *The Royal Giant's range allows him to out-range any placed defense buildings except for the Mortar and X-Bow. This means that he can effectively take out defenses such as the Bomb Tower and Inferno Tower. However, because the Tesla is able to hide underground, the Royal Giant will only be able to target it when he appears within its range. *If the player fails to place a building on time and an opposing Royal Giant locks on to the Crown Tower, they can use a Zap spell or an Ice Spirit to cause the Royal Giant to re-target and hit a placed building instead. If none of these cards are on hand, however, the player can "shove" the Royal Giant by placing troops on him. This will slightly push him out of range of the Princess Tower and cause him to target the player's building. *Be careful when pushing the Royal Giant back with The Log — sometimes you will push the Royal Giant out of the range of the defensive building, causing the Royal Giant can outrange it. History *The Royal Giant was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March 2016 Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Royal Giant's damage by 20%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update increased the Royal Giant's range by 1 and also changed his description. It used to say, "Sighting his massive cannon at enemy buildings, the Royal Giant comes in like a wrecking ball." The same update also fixed the "range bug" and decreased the range by 0.5 tiles with no change to effective range, thereby providing a 0.5 tile increase (effectively a 1 tile increase in range). *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update decreased the Royal Giant's damage by 4%. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Royal Giant's hit speed to 1.7 sec (from 1.5 sec). *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update increased the Royal Giant's deploy time to 2 sec (from 1 sec). *On 31/6/18, a Balance Update decreased the Royal Giant's damage by 99%. Trivia *The Cannon he wields appears to be a turret of a level 7 Cannon from Clash of Clans. *Oddly, the cannonball he holds is larger than the cannonball fired from his Cannon. Even so, the Royal Giant can be seen loading this cannonball back into the cannon during the recoil animation after he fires. *He is one of the eleven cards who are cheered for by the audience upon spawning and booed when killed, the others include Sparky, Lava Hound, Night Witch, Giant Skeleton, P.E.K.K.A., Giant, Electro Wizard, Bowler, Inferno Dragon, and Golem. de:Königsriese es:Gigante noble fr:Géant royal it:Gigante Royale ru:Королевский гигант